pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc.
Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. is a collaborative fictional story created by HeroBlast and Laki. It is a about a fallen hero, Teddy Ursa, as he rebuilds his relationships after the events of the Darkella Saga and building a new team that will be Black Ops Incorporated. Basic Information This RP follows Teddy as he returns to the Order of Light and attempts to rebuild relations with Dodeca Aerion, and the apprentices, Strawbella, Loren, Tifani, Angelo, and Zula. Along the way, Teddy and his allies, meet new friends and enemies along the way in what will be called the Silver Age of the PokeCrew. This is also the first RP to have Tie-Ins, smaller RPs or solo stories with events related to the main RP. The Story Exposition The RP begins with Dodeca and Caroline discussing what they will do after the events of the Darkella Saga in response to growing tensions between the Order of Light and the civilian population of Light City, with the latter about to start rioting and demanding a change in how practitioners of dark and black magic should be handled in response to Teddy betraying the Order for Darkella. Caroline then informs Dodeca of the existence of Silence, a Knight Corps assassin who played a major role in the death of Max Ursa, Teddy's father. After going to meet the Apprentices in the Fortress of Light Gardens, the group then get attacked by Vanessa Eris, and her new apprentices, String, Psycho Child, and Steal Sword. In the ensuing battle, Vanessa is defeated, but she and her apprentices flee, bring the Order on high alert. Mini-Arc: Mona After the battle, Caroline goes to wash her face after feeling chills and a headache, it turns out that her evil alter ego, Mona Lusbright, is seeking to corrupt her and return to the world. Caroline then promptly refuses the enchantress's offers, while her dark side begins throwing insults at her. Before she gets a chance to rattle her cage further, Caroline punches the mirror that Mona was using as a conduit to speak to her. Mini-Arc: The Conference Dodeca, Caroline, and the apprentices then begin a press conference to address the use of black magic. The reporter on sight begins to badger at Dodeca, until Caroline calls her out on actually being Trixie, the leader of the League of Fear, one of the Dark Triumvirate of the Dark Society and a practitioner of fear-based magic. The green-haired dark mage then reveals that she was hoping to catch Dodeca on film as she undergoes an emotional breakdown in response to the current events, intending to spread fear and panic in Light City. After she sics an assassin onto Caroline, Silence arrives and kills Caroline's would-be murderer. Trixie then displays her power as she mutates her cohorts into Terror Morphs, warped creatures that use grotesque appearances and psychological fear tactics to take down her enemies. Eventually, she was able to corner Caroline and put the Ursa Matriarch in her mercy. After what was briefly a one-sided battle in Trixie's favor, Dodeca, Silence, and the Apprentices were able to corner Trixie, but she only flees. Mini-Arc: Teddy's Return. Forced to face the increasingly rowdy mob of citizens themselves, Dodeca and Caroline give an impassioned speech on addressing darkness users. Eventually, Teddy returns after the two were able to win the crowd. Teddy now faces his newest challenge, regaining the trust of the Order. Foxie As Teddy sits on a Fortress balcony reflecting, he and Strawbella sees a Team Xy spy drone flying over Light City. After reporting the drone to the Order of Light, Silence goes out to gather information relating to the incident as the Order goes to eat breakfast. At breakfast, Teddy and the apprentices exchange stories with each other, with Teddy eventually telling about the Brothel, a prison in Vanessa's Palace, and how he grew attached to the prisoners. He also reveals of being the first victim of Chile's rampage as a serial rapist. Eventually, Silence returns to Dodeca after breakfast and shares intelligence gathered about Team Xy reviving the extinct Kitsune and that they are looking for an escaped Experiment, who bears plenty of the kitsune's traits. Eventually, Teddy and the apprentices are deployed to find the kitsune before Team Xy does, with Teddy, Angelo, and Zula forming one team, and the sisters forming another. After some searching and conversing, Teddy realizes that he and Angelo (Zula was scanning from rooftops) were being pursued by a man, when they break into a run, the pursuer simply bulldozes across anything used to block his path. Eventually, Angelo discovers that the man is actually very clumsy and can't take sharp turns very well. He and Teddy then take several sharp turns and finally elude the pursuer. Meanwhile, the sisters find the kitsune at the harbor, and were able to convince her they were not threats, along with learning the kitsune had forgotten her own name. Eventually, the two groups reform and start returning home. Teddy eventually reveals that the man who pursued him and Angelo was one Claudius Stone, AKA, the Indestructible Man, along with, as his name suggests, information of Claudius's powers of being totally impervious to any possible attack. But as they were talking about him Claudius steps back into view! The group's only tactic was to flee, but were stopped by a Team Xy stealth chopper, which Teddy had realized were watching them the whole time. The group was halted by the soldier in the chopper firing smoke grenades in their path, blocking them from fleeing as the Indestructible Man then briefly incapacitates Teddy. Tifani tries to flee with the kitsune, but despite their best efforts to slow him down, the Indestructible Man leaps to Tifani and snatches the Kitsune up. He proceeds to the chopper, still impervious to anything and was about to board, despite being slowed down by Strawbella. Eventually, Teddy remembers sniper training taught by Silence and uses this knowledge to shoot into the relatively exposed rotor of the chopper, jamming the rotor and causing the chopper to crash into the ocean. Eventually, after the kitsune wiggle free, Zula knocks Claudius into the water, with the group then discovering the Indestructible Man couldn't swim. Eventually, the group, with the kitsune in tow, return to the Fortress to celebrate, as well as naming the kitsune, Foxie. That night, Teddy and Dodeca had met together, the former not being able to sleep and the latter simply reading up on records of the Order. After some brief small talk, Teddy asks Dodeca if his father, Max Ursa, was ever a member of the Order. Dodeca promptly replies that his father was never an official member, but that instead he and Ares Squad worked closely with the Order to find Mona Lusbright, adding that this was how he and Caroline had met. After that, Teddy informs Dodeca of how he began to feel Darkella become important to his life, for better or for worse, and felt like he was being forced to choose between her and Dodeca. Dodeca then reaffirms what Darkella had said in Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes, that a relationship between him and Darkella would be impossible. Eventually the two go out to watch the stars. The next day, unaware of the Indestructible Man surviving the previous battle, Strawbella and Foxie meet together in the morning. After some brief small talk, Foxie suddenly goes into an emotionless trance. Foxie begins to leave while under the influence of another being, insisting that she was returning home. After she exits the front door, Foxie is then grabbed by Team Xy soldiers and thrown into the van, with the Indestructible Man flipping the bird at Strawbella to rub salt into her wounds! Strawbella wastes no time in scrambling the others to go rescue Foxie. With Teddy on his motorcycle, Sheila, and the apprentices riding Godbird, they find the vehicle and see that it is meeting up with a chopper. At the van's rendezvous with the chopper, General Xy himself steps out of the chopper, as the Indestructible Man and the evidently brainwashed Foxie stepping out of the van, along with a mysterious hand cuffed girl that Teddy claimed was dead. It wasn't long until Teddy and the apprentices burst into the scene however, but after gaining the initial upper hand, Foxie and the Indestructible Man begin to overwhelm them. It went from bad to worse when Xy sics the girl on Loren, who attempts to telepathically brainwash her! However, Zula had charged Xy and knocked the remote controlling the girl out of his hand! With Xy gasping and the Indestructible Man loudly shouting a curse, the girl leers at Xy darkly, about to exact revenge what what could be years of mistreatment. She effortlessly kills the chopper pilots by coercing them into suicide, mind rapes the Indestructible Man and renders him a vegetable, and was about to inflict Xy with a slow painful death with Strawbella's sword, until the group talks her out of it and she lets him go. The girl introduces herself as Karletta and frees Foxie from her spell. However, Karletta would promptly put Teddy under a trance and drive her to a nearby hospital. When the group follows her and Teddy there, they had discovered that Karletta had, "Convinced," the brain surgeon to operate on her and remove a Neural Inhibitor Chip, devices Xy uses to control the Experiments. The nurse then comes by, saying the operation was successful, but calls Karletta Teddy's girlfriend, promptly getting jokes out of Tifani, Strawbella, and Foxie of a shipping between the two. As the group waits to see Karletta, Foxie begins to feel feverish, eventually, she begins to see strange symbols and hear alien knowledge, to the degree she goes into an Absence Seizure! She is promptly then taken to a room to check on her vitals. The Story Extended Timeline. * Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Origins: String * Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes * Ares Strike Squad * Exposition * Mona * Conference * The Big Soldier * The Devious Conspiracy * Foxie Category:RPs Category:RPs made by HeroBlast Category:RPs that debuted a character Category:RPs Related to Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc Category:Major RPs